


【坂长SN】以身犯险

by Le_destin_Su



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Relationships: Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki
Kudos: 2





	【坂长SN】以身犯险

他时常会想起他曾经生活过的地方——这种情绪通常在中国城的居酒屋吃着超贵还不正宗的猪骨拉面的时候，在公司茶水间喝茶的时候，开车下班的路上听着玉置浩二等红灯的时候会更加深厚一些。然后，自然而然地，他就会慢慢回忆起那个背影。

其实也并没有很经常。

真的只是偶尔。这通常发生在他独自一人的时候。在公司旁边的小酒吧喝酒的时候，在自家阳台上抽烟的时候，在加班后听着电台行驶在夜路上的时候，思绪就会慢慢地一根根地抽出丝来，在黑暗中描绘出一个虚无的影子。

九月初的时候，空气已经有点泛冷了。新case还有很多地方需要修改，午间休息的时候长野并没有时间去楼下的小咖啡厅用餐，他托同事给自己带了一份熏肉三明治，去茶水间冲了杯热咖啡，打算回办公室继续翻看文件。  
手机上的通知信息就是在这一秒跳了出来。  
等到看清标题上的字时，长野的心脏都快骤停了。

－  
手机像是坏了般地在办公桌上震个不停。  
几乎所有群里都炸开了锅。群里大多是在多伦多生活的日本人，有带着孩子的主妇有漂洋过海的留学生还有像他一样在外打拼的工薪阶层，注意力全放在了这条令人激动的新闻上“日本著名歌剧演员坂本昌行将来多伦多举办歌剧巡演”。  
长野有些烦躁起来，干脆关了机扔在一旁出去透气。  
他有些不知所措。  
往日，他可以把距离当作不再去想他的借口，把时差当作逼自己不去联系对方的理由，然而这一次，对方自作主张般地压缩着他们之间的距离，让他一而再再而三说服自己的心再次动摇了起来。  
他还是想见他，即使对见面之后将会发生什么一无所知，然而在得知消息的这一刻还是想见他想到受不了。

大概，这是毒药。长野咬着下嘴唇模模糊糊地想。

－  
长野并没有去剧院看那场演出。  
一方面，票比自己想象的还要炙手可热。也许是在当地只办一场的原因，票价被炒得奇高无比，当天就被一售而空。另一方面，家里的babysitter最近有事请假，长野每天掐着下班时间打卡接孩子放学，根本就空不出一点儿时间来。他逼着自己埋头进工作中，希冀着不被这些天的repo所动摇。演出应该大获成功，群里有去了的人晒出了门口赠送花篮的照片，一排摞着一排，鲜明而热烈，看得长野不禁抿嘴笑了起来。  
他下班后坐在车上，啃着在茶水间顺走的曲奇饼干把玩了很久的手机，犹豫再三还是不抱任何希望地发出了邮件。  
“听说你到了多伦多，周末有时间出来喝杯酒吗？”

－  
运气比他想象的还要好。晚上在给柚子读完睡前故事后他调暗了床头灯的光，震动就从睡裤口袋里传了出来。还好，他想，虽然晚了点，但他并没有更换邮件地址。  
“长野君，好久没联系，最近还好吗？我明天晚上的飞机，所以下午大概能抽出时间出来。对这里一点也不熟所以地点由你来定吧。坂本昌行。”  
长野坐在沙发上，长长地吐出了一口气。

－  
长野很少大下午地去酒吧喝酒——但是他记得坂本是个十足的酒鬼。天气转凉后，金融街边的小酒馆也纷纷将室外的圆桌和遮阳伞收了起来，他有些犹豫是否要把对方带进充斥着狂魔乱舞者和橄榄球粉丝的地方，不过很快收到了对方说“音乐剧期间我会尽力不喝酒哦”的来信。

于是约定地点改在了一家可以点可丽饼的咖啡屋里。长野把柚子交给托管所，又去超市买了她喜欢的果汁作为不能带她去游乐园的补偿，一路上心不在焉紧张得不行，还搞错了约定时间提前到达了咖啡厅。  
果然他还没有到，长野有些尴尬地反复翻看着菜单。他一点也不擅长等人，尤其是等待一个有七八年没见面的旧情人。他的心跳的很不规律，好几次几乎把自己弄得快憋过气来。  
坂本终于在他忍无可忍的时候出现在咖啡厅的落地窗户前。他披着皮夹克，穿着有点破洞的牛仔裤，带着口罩。外面飘着小雨，于是他很违和地撑着一只透明伞走来。往窗里瞧了瞧就一眼看见了坐在桌旁的长野。  
长野尴尬地抬起手招呼他，有一瞬间后悔得想要夺门而出。  
不过他仍然很好看，取下口罩来笑纹还是那么重，眼睛很亮地盯着他。  
他们相顾无言地坐了一会儿。  
“真稀奇。”坂本打破僵局开口“长野君你一直在多伦多工作吗？”  
“是啦，几年前公司有外派的机会，我没什么好牵挂的就报名来了。这么长时间倒也习惯了。”  
坂本的目光明显地往对方捧着咖啡的空荡荡的右手无名指看了一眼，转而笑到“真厉害呢，长野君。”  
“这儿有咸味的可丽饼，做的不错，你要不要尝尝？”

“你还是对美食这么上心。”坂本笑了笑，戴上黑框眼镜低头研究起菜单来。

于是他们安静地消耗着眼前的可丽饼，有一搭没一搭地聊天，聊不太起来的样子，又都小心翼翼不约而同地绕开询问对方的生活，对话颤巍巍地处在钢丝线上，明明就快要没话讲了可是总有一方担心冷场再次挑起话题来。

无意识地，长野发觉自己总是克制不住地想要瞅着时机偷瞄对方。坂本的皮夹克搭在椅背上，身上只着了一件贴身V领的灰色T恤。他好像比之前健壮了不少，胸肌很明显地显露着，切开可丽饼时上臂的肌肉在短袖袖口处若隐若现。  
当话题转向天气和选区投票的时候，长野知道差不多该结束了。坂本的手机一直在轻微的震动，他瞟了好几眼然而却一直装作不去理会的样子。

长野终于忍不住扯了个理由结束了见面。  
所以就算见面了又能怎么样。晚上他站在阳台上吹风，试着抽他放了很久的烟。风向不对所以烟灰扑了他一脸，他嫌弃地想七八年的时间实在是太长了。

－  
于是剩下的日子还是和之前的每一天一样。  
叫醒柚子给她穿衣服扎辫子，送她去上学的路上考她刚学会的单词，压着点去上班修改永无止境的案子，吃熏肉三明治或者点鲑鱼面包套餐因为每周一会免费赠送一杯啤酒，掐着点下班接柚子回家，买菜，做饭，陪她做作业，给她讲睡前故事哄她闭眼，回书房继续工作，然后抽烟，睡觉。  
他无心升职，反正在公司呆了有二十几年了，如果不出差错，再呆下去也许可以混到一份完整的退休金。  
他也鲜少去参加各种公司派对，正在上小学的孩子成了最好的借口。离婚后他总是对女儿背负着一种难以言喻的负罪感，于是宁愿将时间更多地花在陪伴她成长上面。他也在工作压力太大的时候去酒吧找过几个炮友，做bottom的感受只能说差强人意，也许是实在找不到更合适的，他也渐渐去的少了。  
在40开头的年龄里，他已经看得见未来每一天的模样。

－  
10月9日。明明是生日来着，却像犯冲了似的撞着霉运。  
写了大半个月的方案交上去被退了回来，还被领导叫到办公室去婉转地批评了一顿。下班想去附近新开的寿司店开个荤，结果因为进货的原因几乎没吃到一个自己想要的品种。晚上回家时家里空无一人，柚子学校里有睡衣party不能回家，昨晚兴奋得很晚才睡着。长野懒得开灯，靠在沙发上发呆，玩手机，喝酒，看电视。父母那边发来了邮件让他注意休息，问柚子还缺不缺衣服，附带着一张带着蜡烛的芒果蛋糕的图片。明明是你们自己想吃吧，他在心里吐槽。大亲友井之原的邮件一大早就来了，说如果不是自己又要赶着去片场一定飞回去和他一起过。后来又陆陆续续地来了不少人的贺电，有老朋友太一，城岛的，还有公司共事过的后辈三宅森田等人的。他一个个缓缓地看过去，时不时笑出声来。  
他假装毫不在意某人邮件，用时差和拍戏忙的理由填塞着等待的时间。等到抬起头来的时候，落地窗外已经渐渐发白。

他什么也没等到。

然而生活并不会因为没能收到旧情人的节日祝福而暂停，当长野被阳光照醒的时候已经差不多快到要起床上班的时间了。他在沙发上躺了不到三个小时，头痛欲裂，捂着脑袋习惯性地冲到柚子房间前想叫她起床，结果面对空空的床位才记起她已经在学校了。 

他折回到厨房接水吞阿斯匹林，捏着杯子一阵恍惚，心底渐渐泛出酸楚和苦涩来。

于是他又过了一个如同每一个昨天一样的日子，只不过一向脾气很好的他难得的因为心情烦躁指责了他的下属山田。下午他去学校接柚子回家，听柚子一路上手舞足蹈地向他讲述昨天睡衣party的趣事，看着她亮亮的眼睛和激动地红扑扑的脸蛋，长野总算心情好了一点。

长野那晚入睡得很安稳。成年人的人生不就应该这样，睡前他有点可悲地想，不应该对未来抱有任何可笑的期待。

凌晨三点多，他的手机突然响了起来。长野以为是工作上的急事，抹了把脸没好气地接了电话。

“我是长野，有什么事？”

对面是听不太清楚的杂音，长野喂了好几声都没人接腔，正准备挂电话时听见了细微的有点熟悉的抽泣声。

他的心一下子重了起来，沉甸甸地仿佛掉进了胃里。

“……长野君。”

他瞬间清醒了。

–

对面那人显然在下午就喝了很多酒，声音变得低沉又黏糊。“我奶奶走了。”他轻轻地说。

长野握紧了手机，一时间不知道说些什么好。

他当然知道坂本的奶奶一手抚养坂本长大，他知道她对坂本而言有多重要。在他还在日本念书时，奶奶也曾经邀请他来家里做客吃饭。

但是他又能说什么好。他能说些亲密的话来安慰他吗？这显然不是他在前男友的立场上应该做的；他又能许诺他回日本陪着他吗？就算是工作可以推后柚子也让他走不开。而显然，苍白无用的节哀顺变是坂本最不需要的。

沉默的时间久了点，坂本仿佛在那头清醒了过来。他急促地呼吸了几声，匆忙地道歉，还没等长野开口便匆匆挂掉了电话。

长野看着屏幕暗下来，攥成一团的心仿佛可以滴出苦水来。

这困境，他们该怎样走出去。

－

两天后，长野大病了一场。

起初只是咳嗽——冬季的多伦多积雪堆到了小腿处，外面是狂风暴雪，室内是令人燥热的暖气，冷热交替下实在是很容易染上风寒。大概是那天出拉面店忘了及时披上大衣，长野模模糊糊地想，稍稍休息一会儿就没事了。

然而临近年末工作一下子堆积起来，长野需要很早去上班才能够掐着点去幼儿园接柚子放学。圣诞节的气氛越来越浓厚，柚子学校圣诞前总有晚会表演，今年的剧目是查理和巧克力工厂，柚子在里面扮演娇生惯养的纬鲁卡·梭特，也勉强能算上个女二号。这使得她开心了好几天睡不着觉。作为单亲爸爸的长野可没有她那么兴奋——他熬了两三天夜才缝好她需要改制的裙子和道具，又抽空跟着视频学习怎么编柚子想要的复杂发型。

总而言之，长野休息的很少，也睡不好。他甚至有点抗拒入睡——因为他总能在闭眼的瞬间看见坂本。他梦见七年前他们一起去山上的甜品店，坂本的眼睛因为吃到了他喜欢的不太甜的点心而亮了起来；他梦见他们偷偷从学校跑出去，开着坂本家送菜的小卡车去北边泡温泉；他梦见更早之前，坂本还留着飞机头，一脸小混混的样子，却记得放学用攒了好几个星期的零花钱带他去吃街边小店的烤肉，在长野家堆满自行车的仓库角落躲着亲吻………长野在梦境里沉浮，想要醒来却又被拖曳下去，好几次醒来脸上都一片潮湿。

在坚持了几天后，长野终于病倒了。

他只能卧床在家，额头上的热度一直没有消去，意识也就跟着模糊了起来。下午他为自己泡了热柠檬茶，裹着厚厚的毛毯缩在沙发里，久违得打开电视调到日本频道——“歌剧演员坂本昌行有意暂时退出演艺界”的大字正映在屏幕上。

长野放下手中的遥控器捂住了脸，很久没有起身。

两天后，柚子的学校终于放圣诞假了，长野也就没再犹豫，向公司请了年假就定了回日本的机票。


End file.
